All The Way
by CSIdestiny
Summary: Alcohol and lust can sometimes be a bad combination. Missing scene from "Paradise Lost." Rated M for obvious reasons. [OneShot] Jenny/Hawley


Title: All the Way

Pairing: Jenny/Nick

Summary: Alcohol and lust can sometimes be a bad combination. Missing scene from "Paradise Lost."

...

Initially, she was to meet Abbie and Ichabod for drinks and conversations but after the phone call from Abbie, she realized they had bigger problems at hand. Demons had entered their world again. _Here we go again. _But whatever, she was down for the cause. She put in a call to Hawley to see if he had anything that could help them. He ended the call saying that he may and she told him to meet her at the bar.

Jenny sat down at the bar, her eyebrow raised knowingly at the bartender. He made his way over to her, mumbling a 'what can I get ya?' She had been unsure but she knew she needed something strong. Here they go again…fighting demons.

After the third drink, Jenny lost her purpose for being in the bar, other than to converse with her bartender stranger. He poured them, she drank them.

Hawley slipped up on her and Jenny found herself caught off guard. She quickly recovered though. After talks and discussions of the artifact that she knew they needed, they left the bar to find Abbie and Ichabod. Only that didn't happen.

Sitting in Hawley's pickup, the conversation was filled with the purpose of the Asag, how it was supposed to be used. They'd come up with the idea of activating it using the four nature elements and with three of the four elements failing, they decided to wait out the last one: light/fire.

Hawley looked at Jenny sitting in the passenger seat. He'd never really seen her dressed up before. She looked beautiful. "Special night for hunting demons?"

Jenny chuckled and shook her head.

They tried to talk about meaningless things but their conversations had shifted as Hawley talked about how it was hard to believe they lived in a word where demons walked on the same earth as them. Not the criminals that could be considered demons but actual supernatural demons. His collection of artifacts carried a superstition tale to them, only he never imagined it to be real.

Somewhere through supernatural talks, Jenny and Hawley had locked lips. Hawley's tongue flickered across Jenny's lips and she let him in, meeting his tongue with hers. Very quickly they closed the gap between their bodies as the kiss deepened.

The broke from the kiss a few minutes later as the need for air was too great. Blue eyes locked on brown and Hawley realized he was in a state between love and lust. "Jenny…"

"Shhh," Jenny said. She wanted to enjoy this moment without the conversation.

Hawley's hand touched her leg and he looked at her. "May I?"

Jenny answered with a smile. She brought herself back to his lips to ease some of the awkwardness.

Hawley's hand roams her outer thigh as he raises her skirt. Jenny shifted her position to give him easier access.

Jenny broke from the kiss and without a word she straddled him, her butt accidentally honking the horn on the steering wheel. They both giggled before Jenny leaned in and kissed his lips again.

Hawley's hands were back on her thighs rubbing up and down. He moved his hand around her front and his hand slipped in her lace panties.

"Mmmm," Jenny expressed moaning into his mouth. She shifted her position to grind against his hand. Closing her eyes, she dipped her head and kissed his neck.

Hawley moaned in response and thrust against her. Things picked up quickly as Hawley's shirt was tossed aside, his pants and boxers were at his feet and Jenny's dress was at her waist and her breast were outside her dress.

"So beautiful," Hawley said in a low, husky voice. Before she could say anything, his lips were already on a nipple, tongue swirling, as he used his thumb and forefinger to roll the other.

"Mmm," Jenny moaned again, arching her back against him. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. He was doing such a good job pleasing her, she wanted to do the same for him. Jenny reached between her legs and grabbed him and stroked him up and down.

Hawley moved against her hand. _Damn Jenny. _His head hit the headrest as he enjoyed the feel of her stroking him. Getting himself together, Hawley sought out Jenny's breast again and his other hand found its way below her waist.

"Yesss, Nick," Jenny hissed breathy as Hawley's thumb circled her clit.

Hawley, enjoying the way her name was rolling off his tongue, inserted two fingers insider of her, closing his eyes as the sensations made his cock twitch. He started on a slow in and out pace as his thumb continued to rub against her clit.

Not until she was twitching did Hawley remove his fingers. Once again, blue eyes locked on brown and before they are at it again, their lips met for a kiss.

Jenny hands were back around Hawley's hardened piece and she stroked it up and down without breaking the kiss.

Once they came up for air, Jenny shifted her body, once again honking the horn. She let out a smile before positioning herself over Hawley.

Hawley looked on in anticipation and let out a moan when Jenny sank down on him.

Jenny closed her eyes and bit her lip as she adjusted to him inside of her. Slowly, she started on an up down pace and soon Hawley meets her halfway. Their speed increased, her breast bobbing up and down and he caught a nipple and rolled it, causing her to moan.

Her insides twitch and Hawley knew she was close. He moved his hands to settle at her waist to help her grind. He moved one of his hands back to her center, using his thumb to swipe across her clit, once, and then another before the ripples of her release washed over. Moving his hand back to her waist, he continued to move her body up and down to give her the most of her orgasm.

"Mmm yes, Nick," Jenny said smoothly against Hawley's ear. She kissed and sucked there before moving down to his neck.

Hawley bit his lip and closed his eyes. He looked outside the window as the first signs of sunrise approached. His attention was back on Jenny who was now swirling her tongue on his neck. That was all he could take. He grunted, coming harder than he had in years.

They stayed like that for a long time; her hands in his hair and him buried in her as they tried to prolong the moment. The sun rising over the trees warned them that they had more pressing moments at hand.

Jenny moved from his lap and adjusted her dress. "We still have to find how the Asag works."

Hawley smirked. "I supposed so."

* * *

><p><em>I'm not great at writing M scenes, but I hope you all enjoyed anyway. <em>


End file.
